Falling Victim
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Jenova had always played a big part in Kadaj's life. But when he had fallen in love with a certain Turk when he had thought he been freed from her grasp, she came back in full force. Her goal? Kill him for being in her way. Renaj, oneshot deathfic.


Kira: Hello everyone, pardon my very long absence of not putting anything up. I would have updated Forbidden love, but since there's only one review, I find it not good enough. On my deviantart you can easily find up to chapter 4. However, pardon the rushness of this one. It was done for a creative writing assignment for flashbacks. I hope you do enjoy.

* * *

**Obey…**

He couldn't get away from that voice. Echoing, venomous. It was pulsating with pure demand and inescapable power. It was in his head, invisible tendrils slowly, surely, wrapping themselves around his mind, ensnaring his senses, molding, controlling.

He soon wasn't going to be himself anymore.

"Get out of my head..." He was reduced to such a pathetic state, curled under a small desert rock outcropping, only a mile from the small city of Edge. A deathly cold seat covered his skin in a film of liquid, uncomfortable under the skin tight leather he always wore. Those hauntingly eerie mako enhanced eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Pristine moondust hair was matted with mud, and surprisingly blood as well, so different from its natural beautiful clean state. Gloved hands clenched the majority of strands of hair, pulling at the roots until the now blissful pain nearly drowned out the voice.

"I will not kill!" The words were screamed into the air, drowned out by the crying sky. No one would here him, no humans, not even his two brothers. They were too far away, unknowing of his agony that he was suffering through. The power of the certain being in his head had forcibly cut off those threads connecting him to the two.

**You have no choice. You will obey me, little remnant. He stands in my way.**

"No…Not him... Anyone but him!" The remnant's tone was pleading, having been degraded to such a state by the fire lunging through his black veins, fueled by the anger of the being.

Glowing magenta eyes burned into his mind, flashing in pure hatred.

He had changed from what she had wanted. The perfect killing machine, striving to do what she said in order to gain her affections. A created inhuman remnant easily molded to her want and goal. It was quite pathetic.... Such a strong prideful male like him now in a submissive state like a Beta wolf is to an Alpha. When had be become to susceptible to the words of his supposed mother. The times of his young mind in the shape of a five year old, in the labs, came back to him, when he was only curious to why he heard his name being called out in his nightmare-filled dreams.

_"Yazoo... YAZOO!" A cry echoed the small white room that served as their 'bedroom' if it could ever be mentioned as it. no... It was called Lab Room Subjects 3J. The three inhabitants had never known why it was called that, but they had been born in this lab, so they didn't know much at all. The cries were coming from the youngest of the three, with shoulder length tresses of beautiful silver. The middle oldest always woke up at that tone, running to the youngest. The invisible wall separating the three from each other was agonizingly painful, even though their bonds remained strong through the see-through material._

He was afraid. Just like when he had been when he was so young. The foreign emotion overwhelmed him as the voice plagued his thoughts, loud and blaring. Just like those sirens that wailed when they beat at the glass doors before…

"_YAZOO!" He screeched again, banging at the glass until blood seeped from the raw flesh, skin torn from where it used to lay. Yazoo desperately tried to reach his brother, hands on the glass, now bloody from his youngest brother's side._

_  
"Kadaj!" he said, panic ensuing, waking up the more childish of them, Loz being scared to the tips of his toes as he tried to press up against the wall, eyes wide.. He hated what they were doing to him. His poor baby brother… This... entity was in his mind, poisoning it, corrupting it._

**Kadaj!**

"_Subdue him!" a voice sounded, cruel and cold, unforgiving. He felt the glass door slide open, hands grabbing him as he struggled violently. Even as the tranquilizer was administered, the needle piercing his skin even though he couldn't feel it, he could hear the voice. He silently pleaded for his brothers; their bonds open wide, sending panic and distress through all three of their trembling and shaking bodies._

A scream shook the fabric of the sky, tearing it as he felt the full force of the ancient being that he once called his Mother charge fully into his mind, tearing apart his senses, his memories, wiping his heart's emotions and his memory clean. The remnant's body collapsed onto the soaking wet ground, motionless.

Messy red hair was damp, the spikes drooping down to his head as the rain poured down on him. A nearly empty vodka bottle was held in one hand, swinging it almost in disinterest. He was very sober, but also tired as one could be. Two missions in a row with no sleep for at least five days were driving him insane. He closed his sapphire eyes, feeling his head spin, slumping against a wall to gather his thoughts. This was ridiculous…. Through the heavy downpour, he heard one sound, the dim noise of footsteps. Eyes sharply snapped open to peer ahead of him, frowning, trying to concentrate on not letting his shaking knees collapse on him.

There, a figure was walking towards him. It was… familiar… It couldn't be him, could it? Those catlike eyes, pristine silver locks, leather-clad body… It was none other than the one he dared to call a lover… Kadaj. However, something was wrong…

The aura he was picking up from him was giving him a bad vibe. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, skin chilling even more, goose bumps rising up. The bottle was dropped from his hands, staring at the face nearly hidden by swaying bangs, making it hard to catch the gaze of the younger male.

"Kadaj?" he asked hesitantly, seeing the other draw his twin bladed sword, causing confusion to take place inside his mind. What was he doing?

He called his name again, but when their gazes met, those cat slit eyes had lost their spark, the life that Reno had brought out in the distraught remnant before, now dead and glowing with a brilliant mako shine. This wasn't the Kadaj he knew.

**Yes, now kill him, little pawn.**

Reno's eyes widened as the sword was raised, a cold dead smirk on those lips. The sword swung down, lightning lighting the sky.


End file.
